


Winning the Spark of a Seeker Femme

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Winning the Heart of a Seeker Femme [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tayah rejoined the autobots after a few years of going Rouge. Prime's youngest Mech beside Bumblebee is intrigued by this new bot. (i am soooo not good at Summeries -_-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning the Spark of a Seeker Femme

"Again." Came the muffled and panted reply, the hologram once again flickered to life for the tenth time in over eight hours. Soon there were the sounds of duel swords clashing against another metal. There were labored intakes and narrowed two colored optics narrowed at the simulated Viehicon Soldiers. There were five in total, two fliers and three Grounders.  There was the silver frame of a lithe and agile seeker, The Frame had red and blue coloring on the arms and legs. The frame flipped and twirled with unnatural grace, well unnatural grace compared to a frame type like bulkhead or Optimus. The tail of the seeker twisted itself around the neck of a vehicon, claws lashed out and struck one of the ground veichons across his emotionless faceplate. “That is more like it!” the seeker laughed as its frame danced and dodged multiple attacks from the computer generated figures.

            One of the swords was knocked out of the seekers grip; Optics widened as the figure missteped and was promptly kicked in the lungs. The sound of whooshing air left the seekers intakes and the frame practically flew across the training room floor. The figure groaned as it got up, holding it’s chest plates in slight pain. The seeker shook its head and grabbed the lone sword that was surprisingly still in its hand. There were the sound of blasters charging up, the seeker looked up and all it saw was the barrel of a blaster in its face. The seeker snarled and lunged at the con, dropping the sword and using it’s clawed hands as weapons.

“get fragged!”  was the yell that Ratchet was greeted by as he walked past the training room, he stopped mid stride and looked in, the frame was twirling and dodging the attacks of three simulated vehicons. There was a major gash at the top of the left thigh that was bleeding energon easily. It seemed not to be stopping, which worried the medic; he quietly walked into the room. Staying at the far edge where the controls were at, a scream was ripped from the seekers vocal cords followed by a thunderous crash. Ratchet twisted sharply to see the Seeker flat on it’s back with another and very fresh gash across it’s middle. “End Simulation!” roared the medic as he practically sprinted towards the panting frame.

“youngling…” he started as he knelt by the seeker, he ignored the glare that he got as he looked at the most severe wound on the frame. The gash across the middle, it was deep and long. His optics narrowed as he tried to halt the flow of energon that was starting to stain the training room floor. “of all the stupid things you could have done…” he shook his head in dismay. “what if optimus found out… he will once I fix you up. You know better than to initiate Live rounds, what were you thinking?!” he reprimanded the semi guilty looking seeker, “ do you want to get yourself killed?! What….” He sighs and shakes his head, “the gash is deep and bleeding. I need to bring you to the med bay, but I can’t risk jarring your injuries.” He shook his helm and Activated his Comm. :: Smokescreen, you are needed in the training room.:: Ratchet said over the comm.

::sure:: there was a pause :: why?:: came the confused reply. The medic sighed and shook his head ::the new arrival decided to go and train with live ammo. Got injured. Look!:: he snapped :: I just need you over here alright?:: he shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. ::sure!:: the medic jolted suddenly at the quick reply, the young mech he could barely stand. He was hard helmed and brash to say the least. “and now, we wait…” ratchet muttered as he looked down at the pouting seeker who’s gaze was pinned at the wall. 

 

(NOTE!!! STILL IN THE WORKS, WANTED TO GET THIS UP ^^)


End file.
